Mali'Sha
Mali'Sha Anti-Paladin Level: '''12 '''Race/Gender: '''Female Drow Half-Fiend '''Abilities: Str 18, Dex 24, Con 16, Int 14(20), Wis 14, Chr 30(36) Feats: Selective Channeling, Toughness, Draining Corruption, Extra Channel x2, Improved Channel, Command Undead, Empower Channel, Quicken Channel ''Wanted feats, Undead Master, Word of Corruption, Weapon Finesse'' Equipment: '''Crown of Mental Prowess(+6 Charisma and Int, Barter, Perception, Sense Motive, Negative Energy channel +2d6), Bracers of Armor 4, Ring of Protection +3, Spiked Gauntlet +2, +3 Amulet of Natural Armor, +3 Cloak of Resistance, Handy Haversack, Heavy steel shield +2 cure moderate 2/day, Bag of Holding type II, Ring with silence 3/day, 50 Pounds of Silver dust, 2 vials of Unholy Water, 5500gp worth of Onyx, Wand of Cure Serious Wounds(3d8+5), Bag of Holding Type IV, Staff of Cackling Wrath, Darkskull(freedom of movement for shared faiths), Mask of the Skull Cash: 60,360GP '''Cohort: Shadow Demon Acquantances: Ur'Thozz Skills: Bluff 15(28), Intimidate 15(28), Spellcraft 15(20), Stealth 15(22), Barter 12(25), Perception 12(14), Sense Motive 12(14) Languages: Undercommon, Elven, Abyssal, Drow Sign Language Armor Class: 32(4 armor,4 shield, 7 dex, 3 deflection, 4 natural), Touch 20 Defenses: '''120 foot darkvision Immune to Poison, Resistance 10 to Acid, Cold, Electricity and Fire. Drow are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial bonus to saves against enchantment spells. '''Saves: Fort 27, Ref 27, Will 26, Spell Resistance 23 HP 154 (10,6,8,7,10,10,9,7,6,8,6,7, +toughness and favored class) Base Attack: 12/7/2 Attacks: Spiked Gauntlet +18/13/8, Damage 1d4+6 Spell like abilities dancing lights, deeper darkness, faerie fire, feather fall, and levitate each at will, and have detect magic as a constant spell-like ability. A drow noble can also cast divine favor, dispel magic, and suggestion once per day each, Darkness 3/day, Desecrate, Unholy Blight, Poison 3/day, Contagion, Blasphemy Aura of Evil (Ex) :The power of an antipaladin’s aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to his antipaladin level. A paladin who uses smite evil on an antipaladin deals 2 points of damage per paladin level on his first successful attack. Detect Good (Sp) :At will, an antipaladin can use detect good, as the spell. An antipaladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is good, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the antipaladin does not detect good in any other object or individual within range. Smite Good (Su)-5/day :Once per day, an antipaladin can call out to the dark powers to crush the forces of good. As a swift action, the antipaladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the antipaladin adds his Charisma bonus (if any) on his attack rolls and adds his antipaladin level on all damage rolls made against the target of his smite. If the target of smite good is an outsider with the good subtype, a good aligned dragon, or a good creature with levels of cleric or paladin, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the antipaladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite good attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite good is in effect, the antipaladin gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) to his AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the antipaladin targets a creature that is not good, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite good effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the antipaladin rests and regains his uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the antipaladin may smite good one additional time per day, as indicated on Table 2–13, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Unholy Resilience (Su) :At 2nd level, an antipaladin gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. Touch of Corruption (Su)-19(23)/day :Beginning at 2nd level, an antipaladin surrounds his hand with a fiendish flame, causing terrible wounds to open on those he touches. Each day he can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 his antipaladin level + his Charisma modifier. As a touch attack, an antipaladin can cause 1d6 points of damage for every two antipaladin levels he possesses. Using this ability is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Alternatively, an antipaladin can use this power to heal undead creatures, restoring 1d6 hit points for every two levels the antipaladin possesses. This ability is modified by any feat, spell, or effect that specifically works with the lay on hands paladin class feature. For example, the Extra Lay On Hands feat grants an antipaladin 2 additional uses of the touch of corruption class feature. Aura of Cowardice (Su) :At 3rd level, an antipaladin radiates a palpably daunting aura that causes all enemies within 10 feet to take a –4 penalty on saving throws against fear effects. Creatures that are normally immune to fear lose that immunity while within 10 feet of an antipaladin with this ability. This ability functions only while the antipaladin remains conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Plague Bringer (Ex) :At 3rd level, the powers of darkness make an antipaladin a beacon of corruption and disease. An antipaladin does not take any damage or take any penalty from diseases. He can still contract diseases and spread them to others, but he is otherwise immune to 'their effects. Cruelty (Su) Fort. Save DC 29 :At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, an antipaladin can select one cruelty. Each cruelty adds an effect to the antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability. Whenever the antipaladin uses touch of corruption to deal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effect from one of the cruelties possessed by the antipaladin. This choice is made when the touch is used. The target receives a Fortitude save to avoid this cruelty. If the save is successful, the target takes the damage as normal, but not the effects of the cruelty. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the antipaladin’s level + the antipaladin’s Charisma modifier. :• Sickened- The target is sickened for 1 round per level of the antipaladin. • Staggered- The target is staggered for 1 round per two levels of the antipaladin. • Nauseated- The target is nauseated for 1 round per three levels of the antipaladin. The antipaladin must have the sickened cruelty before selecting this cruelty. • Stunned- The target is stunned for 1 round per four levels of the antipaladin. Channel Negative Energy (Su) Channel Negative Energy (Su) 30' burst, 6d6(+2d6) negative energy Will DC 31 :When an antipaladin reaches 4th level, he gains the supernatural ability to Channel negative energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of his touch of corruption ability. An antipaladin uses his level as his effective cleric level when channeling negative energy. This is a Charisma based ability. :Channel Energy (Su) '''Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good cleric (or one who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil cleric (or one who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric’s level + the cleric’s Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channeled energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. : '''Spells :Beginning at 4th level, an antipaladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the antipaladin spell list presented Below. An antipaladin must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, an antipaladin must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an antipaladin’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the antipaladin’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an antipaladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is the same as that of a paladin and is given on Table 2–13. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table 1–3 in the Core Rulebook). When Table 2–13 indicates that the antipaladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, he gains only the bonus spells he would be entitled to based on his Charisma score for that spell level. An antipaladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain his daily allotment of spells. An antipaladin may prepare and cast any spell on the antipaladin spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare during his daily meditation. Antipaladin Spells :(6)1st-Level Antipaladin Spells Bane: Enemies take –1 on attack rolls and saves vs. fear. Cause Fear: A creature of 5 HD or less f lees for 1d4 rounds. Command(2): One subject obeys a command for 1 round. Curse Water: Makes water unholy. Death Knell(2): Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 caster level. Detect Poison: Detects poison in a creature or object. Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. Doom: One subject takes –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. Inflict Light Wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. Protection from Good/Law: +2 to AC and saves, plus additional protection against selected alignments. Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. Summon Monster I: (Evil creatures only.) Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. (5)2nd-Level Antipaladin Spells Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blind or deaf. Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. Corruption Resistance: Protects creature against damage from alignment-based attacks. Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. Desecrate: Fills area with negative energy; aids undead. Eagle’s Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. Hold Person(2): Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. Invisibility(2): Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. Scare: Frightens creature of less than 6 HD. Silence: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. Summon Monster II: (Evil creatures only.) Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. (4)3rd-Level Antipaladin Spells Animate Dead(2): Creates undead skeletons and zombies. Bestow Curse: –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. Deeper Darkness: Object sheds shadows in 60-ft. radius. Defile Armor: As sanctify armor, but gain DR 5/good when using judgment or smite. Dispel Magic: Cancels one magical spell or effect. Inflict Moderate Wounds: Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/ level (max +10). Magic Circle against Good/Law: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10min./level. Magic Weapon, Greater: Weapon gains +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). Nondetection: Hides subject from divination, scrying. Summon Monster III: (Evil creatures only.) Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Vampiric Touch(2): Touch deals 1d6 damage/2 levels; caster gains damage as temporary hp. 4th-Level Antipaladin Spells Dispel Good: +4 against attacks by good creatures. Dispel Law: +4 against attacks by lawful creatures. Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Inflict Serious Wounds: Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/ level (max +15). Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. Poison: Touch deals 1d3 Con damage 1/round for 6 rounds. Resounding Blow: Melee attack deals 1d6 more damage. Slay Living: Touch attack deals 12d6 +1 per level. Summon Monster IV: (Evil creatures only.) Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Fiendish Boon (Sp): Shadow Demon Upon reaching 5th level, an antipaladin receives a boon from his dark patrons. This functions as summon monster III, except the duration is permanent and the antipaladin can only gain the service of a single creature and that creature must either have the chaotic and evil subtypes or it must be a fiendish animal. Once selected, the choice is set, but it may be changed whenever the antipaladin gains a level. Upon reaching 7th level, and every two levels thereafter, the level of the summon monster spell increases by one, to a maximum of summon monster IX at 17th level. Once per day, as a full-round action, an antipaladin may magically call his servant to his side. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the antipaladin’s level. The servant immediately appears adjacent to the antipaladin. An antipaladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels thereafter, for a total of four times per day at 17th level. At 11th level, the servant gains the advanced template (see the Pathfinder RPG Bestiary). At 15th level, an antipaladin’s servant gains spell resistance equal to the antipaladin’s level + 11. Should the antipaladin’s fiendish servant die or be banished, the antipaladin may not summon another servant for 30 days or until he gains an antipaladin level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the antipaladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Advanced Creature (CR +1) Creatures with the advanced template are fiercer and more powerful than their ordinary cousins.Rebuild Rules 'AC '''increase natural armor by +2; '''Ability '''Scores '+4 to all ability scores. '''Aura of Despair (Su): '''At 8th level, enemies within 10 feet of an antipaladin take a –2 penalty on all saving throws. This penalty does not stack with the penalty from aura of cowardice. This ability functions only while the antipaladin is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. '''Aura of Vengeance (Su): At 11th level, an antipaladin can expend two uses of his smite good ability to grant the ability to smite good to all allies within 10 feet, using his bonuses. Allies must use this smite good ability by the start of the antipaladin’s next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Good creatures gain no benefit from this ability. Aura of Sin (Su): At 14th level, an antipaladin’s weapons are treated as evil-aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Any attack made against an enemy within 10 feet of him is treated as evil-aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. This ability functions only while the antipaladin is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Aura of Depravity (Su): At 17th level, an antipaladin gains DR 5/good. Each enemy within 10 feet takes a –4 penalty on saving throws against compulsion effects. This ability functions only while the antipaladin is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Unholy Champion (Su): At 20th level, an antipaladin becomes a conduit for the might of the dark powers. His DR increases to 10/good. Whenever he uses smite good and successfully strikes an good outsider, the outsider is also subject to a banishment, using his antipaladin level as the caster level (his weapon and unholy symbol automatically count as objects that the subject hates). After the banishment effect and the damage from the attack is resolved, the smite immediately ends. In addition, whenever he channels negative energy or uses touch of corruption to damage a creature, he deals the maximum possible amount. Background Mali'Sha was born into house Zaumtor less then a hundred years ago. The youngest daughter of Matron Mother. Being the only half fiend female Mali'Sha was held to the same standard as her sisters. Even though Mali'Sha is the most inexperienced daughter her mother tolerates no excuses for failing. A decade ago Mali'Sha nearly died in an assassination attempt by one of her siblings. Even though gravely wounded Mali'Sha was victorious, but with no proof. Umrea sentenced her daughter to 5 years in the Perverse manor of hal'sun, known for there dark pleasures and wicked perversions. Mali'Sha used these years to refine her subtle abilitys. Once released her mother ordered her to embark on numerous slaving raids in Valeria for fresh supply's of slaves for the house. Mali'Sha mother has refused to provide the name of the demon who fathered her. While attending the conseption of her nephew Ya'stin'va the glabrezu's eyes never left Mali'Sha's. Mali'Sha clearly saw it knew much more about her then it would tell. No matter the demon, they all appear to seek Mali'Sha favor in some way. Mali'Sha has always worshiped Mephite and unlike all other members of the house matron mother appears content to overlook it. Provided her daughter dose not flaunt or undermine Lolth supreme dominance within the house. But Mali'Sha sisters despise her worship and have desecrated Mali'Sha shrine to the deity on several occasions.